


【贤旭】Love Me

by mangokilo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangokilo/pseuds/mangokilo
Summary: 来自一位很喜欢的老师的梗，先婚后爱。本来没想分段，预估了一下1w字写不完就分了上下（希望不会出现中吧。主要play是蝴蝶结&捆绑。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

00  
LOVE LOVE LOVE ME uh

01  
“所以，曺圭贤是谁？”金厉旭推开门就听到金希澈在和金钟云说什么，手里拿着张照片，金厉旭径直走过去，看到金厉旭照片上的人，穿着白色的西装，手里握着香槟的杯子，照片像是抓拍的，他的眉眼里带着点肆意的笑，有点长的刘海遮住了眼睛，挺立的鼻尖，看见突如其来的镜头有些惊讶却还是没有收起唇角的笑。

金厉旭跟着金希澈和金钟云长大，和他们打过交道的人叫他们AB Line，到头来连不结婚都像是约好的，等两个人收到曺家寄来的信封时，才后知后觉的模模糊糊的想起他们和曺家定过一个婚约。

“所以，怎么办？”金希澈推着金钟云，看着寄来的信封上盖着的曺家的火漆印章，他把信封扔给金钟云，“是你嫁过去还是我把人家娶回来？”  
金钟云一边揭那个火漆印章，一边吐槽金希澈，“你连人家是男的是女的，多大都没调查过吧？”  
“好久没有和他们联系过了。“金希澈眨了眨眼睛，“上次有他们的消息，好像是厉旭出生后没多久？”金希澈有点烦躁的揉了揉头发，“是不是比厉旭小一岁的那个男孩子？”  
“希澈哥，下次签合同你去吧，你这嘴真是开了光。”金钟云从信封里抽出照片，金希澈看了眼曹圭贤肆意的笑着，半晌才从喉咙里憋出来一句，“看来是厉旭要嫁过去了。”

“所以这就是你们要把我送过去的理由？”金厉旭坐在沙发上，顺手还拿了个苹果啃，红富士熟透了泛着粉，金钟云看着金厉旭红扑扑的脸颊，产生了一种同类相杀的错觉，“再说了，为什么不能是他过来？”  
“厉旭啊。”金希澈瞪了一眼金钟云，艰难的开口说，“这是爸妈定下来的，我们也不好说什么对不对。”  
“希澈哥少骗人了，希澈哥不过是我看我和他年龄差不多，所以才是我去。”金厉旭几口把苹果啃完，“希澈哥就是看我长得可爱。”  
金厉旭跟着金希澈长大，金希澈的毒舌他学了十成十，功力更是有过之无不及，金希澈又宠他，经常被他堵得哑口无言。金希澈看着自家弟弟刚刚和自己生完气，有点气呼呼的嘟着嘴。金希澈往他边上一坐，揉了揉金厉旭毛茸茸的棕色短发，说，“厉旭乖啊，去看看也行啊。”  
“钟云哥，你也跟着一起骗我吗？”金厉旭不去理金希澈，转过头看金钟云，“这个信上写着下周结婚。”  
金希澈在金厉旭哪儿一晚上内信誉跌破谷底，金钟云瞪了一眼自家不靠谱的哥哥，满嘴跑火车还让自己弟弟堵的说不出话。他心一横也往金厉旭身边一屁股坐下来，说，“厉旭啊，哥哥们绑也会把你绑过去的。”  
“行了行了，我去总行了吧。”金厉旭看他两个哥哥左右为难，两个哥哥一人一个手臂搭在他肩上，揉着他肉乎乎的脸蛋，金厉旭被两个哥哥压着生无可恋，“先说好，去了之后发生什么，你们都不许管我。”

金希澈和金钟云对视一眼，也不知道小祖宗这张嘴能气死多少人，可千万别把曺家的小公子气吐血了。当然，曹圭贤一张嘴不输金厉旭，这就是后话了。

02  
曺圭贤给的时间不多，金厉旭过了几天才有了他马上要被他的两个哥哥送走了的实感，漂亮的衣服堆了半个客厅，还有源源不断送过来的礼物。金希澈和金钟云似乎又去忙什么项目了，每天早上睁眼都不见人。金厉旭气他们一声不吭就要把他送走，若不是他那天站在门外偷听他俩说话，他没准一觉醒来就在曺圭贤的床上了也说不定。

金厉旭跑去染了个金色的头发，褪了好几次色，热水一浇上头皮他就疼的眼眶红。金希澈不解问他，是棕色不可爱吗，为什么还去折腾自己的头发。  
金厉旭看着金希澈一头酒红色的头发，又看了眼另一个哥哥银灰色的头发，“只准你们染亮色的头发呗，我就不行？只能染棕色的？”  
金厉旭最近像是个小炸药桶，金希澈不敢惹他，就把弟弟拉进怀里揉了揉头毛哄着说没有，给弟弟哄开心了才放手。

“曺圭贤有说他想穿哪套衣服吗？”金厉旭站在衣架前，看着一字排开的西装外套，挑了挑眉毛问金钟云。  
“没有，他说你选就好。”金钟云不知道为什么金厉旭不自己和曺圭贤练习，把他和金希澈当两个传话筒，他一个人乐得自在，尽折腾他们俩了。  
“那就这件吧。”金厉旭唯一见过的曺圭贤就是照片里那张，穿着白色西服白衬衫。

“要好好相处啊，不要一见面就和人家打嘴仗。”金希澈把金厉旭领口的白纱整理好，他没有选传统的领结或是领带，而是用一条白纱在胸口打了个蝴蝶结。金厉旭生的白且骨架小，白色的蝴蝶结更显得他娇俏可爱。金希澈抱了抱金厉旭，金厉旭笑着说把他往外送的时候不是还听大度的，怎么现在反而不舍得了。

曺雅拉给曺圭贤把领子翻好，她这个弟弟说出国读书就狠了心跑出去好几年没有回来，回国了家里让他结婚又二话不说答应了，曺圭贤比金厉旭更惨，金厉旭好歹还看过一张曺圭贤的照片，曺圭贤连金厉旭长出什么样都不知道。  
“别担心呀姐姐。”曺圭贤握了握曺雅拉的手，“姐姐还不相信我吗。”曺圭贤从楼梯上走下来，金厉旭就在客厅里站着，暖黄色的灯光就这么打下来，照在金厉旭白色的西装上，曺圭贤站在楼梯上停了脚步。金厉旭端着红酒的杯子，眼角带了一点笑意，和他的两个哥哥笑着站在一起，曺圭贤顺着灯光看过去，他有一瞬间忘了呼吸，眼里心里满满都是金厉旭。

曺圭贤活了这么大第一次知道什么叫一见钟情。

金厉旭感觉到身后的目光，他转过头看到站在楼梯上的曺圭贤，穿着和他类似款式的白色西装，就站在楼梯上一瞬不瞬的看着他。  
金厉旭举起手里的红酒杯，隔空对着曺圭贤，朝曺圭贤点了点，然后一口气喝干了杯子里的酒，末了还朝着曺圭贤舔了舔唇角，他笑起来嘴角有个小小的梨涡，那杯酒好像都被那个梨涡吸了进去，曺圭贤明明一口酒都没喝，却尝到了一点酒的微醺。

曺圭贤从楼梯上走下来，从侍应生的托盘里随手拿了两支香槟，径直的朝金厉旭走过去，把他手中空了的红酒杯收走，把香槟的杯子递到他手上，两个杯子碰在一起，发出清脆的声音，金厉旭看着香槟蒸腾的气泡，他握着酒杯对曺圭贤笑，说，“你好，我是金厉旭。”  
曺圭贤也对着金厉旭举了举杯子，把金黄色的香槟一饮而尽，把空杯底亮给他看说，“曺圭贤。”

03  
金厉旭像一只树袋熊一样挂在沈昌珉的身上，他举着酒杯非要和沈昌珉喝酒，曺圭贤的虫子眼都快把沈昌珉射穿了，金厉旭对结婚本来就可有可无，曺圭贤他还不如沈昌珉熟，他找人喝了一大圈酒，最后没有熟人了，就缠着这个昔日得同窗喝酒。

沈昌珉被曺圭贤瞪得一身冷汗，他拍了拍已经脸上酡红一片的金厉旭，让他离自己远点儿，金厉旭嘟嘟囔囔的不乐意，他撅着嘴毫无自觉的撒娇，控诉他两个哥哥要把他嫁给他不认识的人，说曺圭贤看上去一点也不好接近，虫子眼瞪人又凶又不可爱。

曺圭贤盯着沈昌珉，又有点无奈的看金厉旭像只无尾熊一样往桌子上趴，他走过去把金厉旭从桌子上拉起来，他看着沈昌珉准备溜之大吉，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，说下次再找你算账。沈昌珉才不想新婚之夜扰人清梦，端着酒杯找金厉旭的两位大哥喝下一茬去了。

金厉旭喝了不少，香槟红酒掺在一起喝，他心里是有气，也端着倔，不好对曺圭贤发脾气，就得着他们家那些上好的酒喝，金厉旭酒量不错，趁着没上头也喝的不少，他有意无意的避开喝曺圭贤的接触，也幸好大家对于刚从国外回来没怎么露过面的曺圭贤兴趣更大，金厉旭也乐得自在，除了刚开场的时候必须要出现的时候，大部分时间他都在和场子里不同的人喝酒。

曺圭贤知道金厉旭不喜欢自己，还带了点敌意。一整场的酒会，除了刚开始时碰的那次杯，曺圭贤都没机会再和金厉旭说一句话，金厉旭像只小青鸟一样，在人群里扇翅膀。可爱的脸蛋俘获了不少人的芳心，往他身上凑的人也不少。曺圭贤找沈昌珉不过是撒了个无名火。

曺圭贤揽着金厉旭往楼梯上走，金厉旭的酒劲上来了，全身的重量都压在曺圭贤的身上，他睁开眼睛，浓密的睫毛扑闪扑闪的，看到面前是曺圭贤，挣扎了两下，发现手臂根本使不上劲，像只脱水的鱼一样，扑腾了两下。  
“你放开我。”站在房间门口，金厉旭还在垂死挣扎，他捅了捅曺圭贤，眼里一半清明一半醉意，“你是曹圭贤，我不要和你回家。”  
曹圭贤打开门，也没有把墙上的灯摁开来，他把金厉旭拉进屋子里，在黑暗还没完全降临得时候把门反锁上，对金厉旭说，“现在才说，晚了。”

黑暗里金厉旭看不清曹圭贤得表情，他得脑子被酒精搅得一团乱，他眯起眼睛想看清曹圭贤得神情，曹圭贤带着他往门上撞，他的腰撞上门把手，脑袋枕着曹圭贤的手掌撞上门。金厉旭刚想开口骂曹圭贤发什么疯，就被曹圭贤堵上了嘴唇。

曹圭贤的亲吻一点也不温柔，带着他这个年纪的横冲直撞，香槟混合着红酒的气息。曹圭贤的亲吻里全是莽撞，磕得本就不甚清晰得金厉旭眼冒金星，他吃痛得要推开曹圭贤，反被曹圭贤捉住手臂。曹圭贤离开他得唇，摸了摸被金厉旭得牙齿磕痛得嘴唇，他捏住金厉旭的下巴，把他的挣扎和痛呼全都锁在喉咙里。曺圭贤发了狠撬开金厉旭闭得死死得嘴，舌尖顶开他得齿贝，缠住他的舌头，他把金厉旭的嘤咛吞下去，强迫他的舌头与自己的纠缠。唇角来不及咽下去的的口水顺着嘴角往下落。

“曺圭贤你是不是疯了。”金厉旭总算牟足了劲，一把把曺圭贤推开，他靠着门喘气，一边去擦嘴角的银丝。  
曺圭贤直起腰来，向前走了两步，勾起金厉旭的下巴，“你不是很喜欢和男人抛媚眼吗？是除了谁都行对吗？沈昌珉也无所谓？”  
“哼，反正曺圭贤你不行。”金厉旭一把拍掉曺圭贤的手，转过身想打开门往外走。

“曺圭贤你放我下来。“金厉旭的嗓子尖，他尖着嗓子叫，拿手去拍曺圭贤得后背。他比曺圭贤矮，被曺圭贤抗在肩上，他徒劳的挣扎了两下，又生怕曺圭贤突然放手自己摔个倒栽葱，又紧紧的抱住曺圭贤的脖子。曺圭贤把他摔进柔软的床里，摁开床边的床头灯，昏暗里带着些暧昧的气氛。金厉旭红着一张脸，一头金发有点毛躁得贴在脸上，眼眶里含了点泪，眼里七分委屈三分生气得看着曺圭贤。

曺圭贤双手撑着金厉旭得身边，金厉旭把头歪到一旁，不愿意看曺圭贤。曺圭贤离得有些近了，炙热得呼吸都打在他脸上，他得余光还能看到曺圭贤得眼神，直直得占有欲仿佛要把他烧穿了。

“曺圭贤你放手！”金厉旭像一条搁浅在海滩上得鱼，不停得扑腾，曺圭贤的手也没停着，他把金厉旭领口的白色丝带蝴蝶结粗暴的解了开来，用膝盖固定住不断扑腾的金厉旭，把他牢牢的压制在身下，一边把他的两只手臂举过头顶，用白色的丝带给他两只手腕打了个结。金厉旭骨架生的小，两只细瘦的手腕被曺圭贤捆在了一起，曺圭贤还别有性质的给他重新绑了个蝴蝶结。

“厉旭，你逃不掉了。”曺圭贤的气息在面前逐步放大，金厉旭死死的闭上眼睛，他有些害怕，又不敢哭出声。

曺圭贤的吻却来的很温柔，他亲了亲金厉旭被酒精蒸腾的发烫的眼皮，滚烫的，炙热的。他的精神在酒精和曺圭贤的双重作用下渐渐的涣散，曺圭贤的吻亲吻过他的脸颊，又从他的脸颊又亲吻上他圆润的鼻翼。

金厉旭被他亲的舒服，小小的鼻音从嗓子里发出来，又像个做错事的孩子簌的睁开眼睛，曺圭贤撑起身子，看着金厉旭通红的脸蛋笑。

“要做就快点做，曺圭贤你是不是不行。”金厉旭自知今晚绝对逃不掉被曺圭贤折腾了，他双手动了动，撅着嘴又像是冲着曺圭贤撒娇。

金厉旭乍一看，有点像是凶狠小豹子，一点就炸的那种，你剥开他的外壳，又是一只柔软的小猫咪，会把肉垫乖乖的递给人，让人捏的那种乖乖小猫。

曺圭贤也不去理会他的挑衅，他不愿意好好脱金厉旭身上那件繁琐的白衬衣，他的耐心在脱白西装外套的时候就全部耗尽了，他扯开金厉旭的白衬衫，扣子丁零当啷的掉了一地，曺圭贤拍了拍金厉旭的腰，附在他耳边说，“屁股抬起来一下呗，厉旭。”金厉旭像是被突如其来的气声吓得抖了以下，顺从的抬起腰，任由曺圭贤把他的西装长裤连着内裤一起扒了下来，金厉旭赤条条的被曺圭贤扔在床上，他睁开眼看着还衣装整齐的曺圭贤，仰躺在床上可怜兮兮的打了个喷嚏。

金厉旭的一切青涩的反应在曺圭贤看来都是无声的邀请，他从抽屉里掏出来一管润滑剂，胡乱的挤出一团，涂在手指上，他的膝盖顶开金厉旭的两条腿，手指对准他的后穴刺了进去。初经人事的金厉旭哪里受得了这个，金厉旭的身体一瞬间绷紧，后穴不停的收缩，想把曺圭贤的手指挤出去。

“你放松一点。”曺圭贤腾出另一只手拍了拍金厉旭的屁股，肉乎乎的臀肉在他手掌上蹭了蹭，曺圭贤玩味的多拍了几下，看着雪白的臀肉上带了红痕，他满意的看着金厉旭的眼里又蓄起了眼泪。

曺圭贤慢慢的抽动手指，另一只手覆上金厉旭被他冷落的性器上，他揉了两把，看着金厉旭的性器在他手里站了起来。他弯下腰，温柔的吻落在金厉旭胸前的红缨上，他的嘴唇摩梭着金厉旭的乳珠，他胸口的软肉被曺圭贤的牙齿叼起来，又被舌尖温柔的舔弄。金厉旭的双手被曺圭贤绑在头顶，眼里的眼泪要掉不掉，细碎的呻吟声从喉咙里发出来，他不自觉的挺起胸口，把自己的乳肉往曺圭贤的嘴里送。

“刚才不是还哭着喊不要吗？现在怎么这么主动？”曺圭贤放开他的胸口，圆润的乳珠被曺圭贤舔弄的挺立，金厉旭眼里含着一包泪，要哭不哭的看着曺圭贤，一双圆钝的眼睛眨两下眼泪就要掉下来。  
“真是怕了你。”尝到一点甜头的金厉旭知道怎么样治曺圭贤，曺圭贤低下头含住他另一边的乳头，明明是想给不知天高地厚又倔的要命的金厉旭一点苦头，结果还不是仗着曺圭贤喜欢他就可了劲的折腾他。

曺圭贤适时的又加入了一根手指，两根手指慢慢的在金厉旭的甬道里进出，金厉旭皱着眉头，异物入侵的感觉不好受，他清亮的声音带着哭腔让曺圭贤出去，曺圭贤性子里那一点恶作剧又占了上风，他两只手指在金厉旭的后穴里翻搅，时不时的撑开拿窄窄的甬道，逼的金厉旭只能发出破碎的呻吟声。

金厉旭通红的双眼，他腰软的一点力气都没有，前面和后面都被曺圭贤掌控着，他脱得一丝不挂，曺圭贤还穿着整齐的全套西装。

金厉旭全身泛着粉红色，曺圭贤拔出手指，金厉旭还没来得及喘口气，甬道的入口就被更大的东西抵住了，曺圭贤居高临下的看着他，额头上几滴汗滴在他脸上，金厉旭通红的一张脸，他躲开曺圭贤炙热的目光，自暴自弃的冲曺圭贤说，“要进来快点。”

曺圭贤像是偷了腥的豹子，诱骗着金厉旭这只涉世未深的小猫咪，一步一步走进他布好的陷阱里，只待最后收网的时候，等小猫咪自己跳进来。

曺圭贤没有收住力道，对准他的后穴就刺了进去，这一下刺的又深又重，痛的金厉旭说不出话，本来就是第一次，没做好准备也没做好润滑，曺圭贤的性器硬的要命，一下全进来痛的金厉旭除了劈里啪啦的掉眼泪也做不出反应。他的所有痛哼都被摁在了嗓子里，他模模糊糊的和曺圭贤喊痛，眼泪淌了满脸也没办法伸出手去擦。

曺圭贤也不好受，金厉旭未经人事的甬道又热又紧，他一下拔出来也不是，动也不敢动，金厉旭不断的收缩着后穴，攒足了力气哭着让曺圭贤拔出去。

曺圭贤哪里肯放过金厉旭。他俯下身子，下体和金厉旭连在一起，低头抱了抱金厉旭，亲了亲金厉旭汗湿的额头。他慢慢的动作起来，把自己全部送进金厉旭的后穴。金厉旭夹得曺圭贤头皮发麻，却在大开大合里逐渐放松下来，软肉也随着他的一次次的顶撞缠上他的性器，睾丸拍打在臀肉上，响起啧啧的水声，金厉旭的臀肉一颤一颤的。

曺圭贤一下一下撸动着金厉旭挺立的阴茎，他坏心眼的凑上金厉旭的耳边，对着他的耳畔吹气，金厉旭被他激的抖了抖，金厉旭被他撞的话都说不清楚，嘴里露出呻吟，一边哆哆嗦嗦的骂曺圭贤，“曺圭贤你个混蛋……”

曺圭贤又继续动了起来，一下一下的撞击金厉旭，金厉旭咬着嘴，努力不让呻吟声泄露出来，他被曺圭贤撞得沉沉浮浮的，一个大浪打过来就要把他淹没了一样。

曺圭贤撞上金厉旭的敏感点的时候，金厉旭的呻吟声冲破喉咙，曺圭贤加快了律动的频率，一边伸出手去撸动金厉旭高高抬起头的阴茎。金厉旭的呻吟声被曺圭贤撞得支离破碎，曺圭贤的灼热一下一下顶在他的敏感点上，除了销魂蚀骨的快感和越来越混沌的大脑，金厉旭什么都感受不到了。

随着金厉旭拔高了音调的呻吟声，白浊的液体喷射而出，射了曺圭贤满手。金厉旭哭的眼泪流了一脸，高潮过后他收缩着后穴，咬的曺圭贤头皮发麻，没几下也将精液悉数释放在了金厉旭的后穴里。

高潮过后曺圭贤从金厉旭的后穴里退出来，看着金厉旭哭的一张小脸花猫似的，他扑哧一声笑了，金厉旭被折腾的没力气打他。曺圭贤把他手腕上的白色丝带解开来，替他揉了揉被白丝带捆出来的红印，金厉旭生的细皮嫩肉的，手腕上两道红痕，加上他胸口处斑驳的红印子，曺圭贤满意的亲了亲金厉旭的小脸，把他脸上那点泪痕擦去，亲了亲他红肿的眼皮，把他搂进怀里，起身把床头的灯关了。

04  
“嗯，曺圭贤，讨厌死了。”金厉旭睡得迷迷糊糊的，青葡萄一样的声音里都染上沙哑，砸吧砸吧嘴。  
“梦里还在骂我。”曺圭贤无奈的给他拉紧了被子，把他的脑袋塞进自己的怀里。

“等着吧，金厉旭。”

TBC


	2. 【贤旭】Love Me（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自Beautiful Trauma老师的梗，快写成伦理故事了（  
> 小公子曺圭贤x青年教师金厉旭  
> 依旧是，不要举报谢谢。

05  
金厉旭被曺圭贤从床上拖起来的时候，指针已经堪堪划过十二点了。前一天晚上被曺圭贤翻来覆去的折腾到半夜，红酒香槟混在一起喝的脑子都不转了，金厉旭抱着被子，顶着一头乱糟糟的金发，两只眼睛迷迷糊糊的盯着曺圭贤从床上爬起来往衣帽间走。

曺圭贤拎着两件西装往外走，和昨晚婚宴的白色不同，曺圭贤拿了两套黑色的，连束腰都给金厉旭准备了个全套的。曺圭贤把西装往床上一扔，在金厉旭那边的床沿上坐下，揉了揉金厉旭睡得乱飞的头发，捏了捏他肉乎乎的脸颊。

金厉旭眼里含着点没睡醒的眼泪，愣愣的看着曺圭贤，他脖颈处还是曺圭贤昨天晚上作乱啃出来的吻痕，金厉旭抱着被子，顺着曺圭贤的视线掀开来，低下头看曺圭贤搞出来的一片红痕，金厉旭瞪了曺圭贤一眼，前一天晚上还把他干的下不来床的曺小公子，现在穿着件企鹅睡衣，坐在自己床边上。

“醒了就快起来吧。”曺圭贤站起来，指了指放在床上的衣服，“爸妈喊我们去吃饭。”  
金厉旭站在洗漱间里疯狂的用冷水拍自己的脸，他在曺圭贤面前装的淡定，甚至还点了点头应了下来，顺便把自己的家庭情况也想曺圭贤报备了，“两个哥哥，金希澈金钟云，你都见过了，父母不在，改天再找时间吃饭吧。”

他走出门曺圭贤已经换好了衣服，靠在门边玩手机等金厉旭。金厉旭抱着衣服往衣帽间走，曺圭贤头也不抬的说，“你直接换吧，我不看你。”  
“谁怕你看了。”金厉旭嘟嘟囔囔的念叨了两句，转过身去拉上窗帘，背对着曺圭贤把身上的睡衣扒下来。前一天晚上他被曺圭贤折腾得什么时候睡着的都不知道，曺圭贤还记得给他把睡衣套上。  
金厉旭光裸的背脊，阳光透过厚重的窗帘缝隙钻进来一些，金厉旭骨架生的小，平时少有穿短袖的时候，常年不见光的皮肤在一缕阳光里透着白皙。

曺圭贤走上去，拿起金厉旭随手搭在椅背后的白衬衣，示意金厉旭抬起胳膊，把衬衣给他穿上，金厉旭敞着衣领，仰着头看曺圭贤，嘴里小声抱怨着他自己来就可以。但曺圭贤偏不，曺圭贤抬手一颗一颗给金厉旭扣上扣子，透明的扣子一个一个穿入扣眼，扣到第二颗扣子的时候，曺圭贤理了理衬衫的领口，扣上了那颗扣子。

金厉旭的眼睛像幼猫一样，亮晶晶的看着他，眼里三分嫌弃两分骄纵，剩下的五分都是信任，曺小少爷被金厉旭猫眯一样的视线盯着，他凑上去亲了亲金厉旭的额头，把外套拿了披在他肩上，在金厉旭还没反应过来的时候先走到了门口，嘴里催促着金厉旭快些换好衣服，他先下楼去等着。

金厉旭兀自红了一张脸，看着曺圭贤落荒而逃的身影，想着曺家的小少爷，昨天在床上撩生撩死，装的气势汹汹的和他说，金厉旭你再也跑不掉了。金厉旭不由得有点好笑，他把曺圭贤放在他肩上的西装外套披好，转身出了门。

金厉旭站在楼梯上，看曺圭贤红了耳朵站在玄关处穿鞋，曺圭贤习惯性得抬头，就看到金厉旭站在楼梯上，金色得头发披着阳光，他站在二楼冲曺圭贤笑，圆眼睛眯了起来，曺圭贤恍惚间又回到了觥筹交错得婚礼现场，金厉旭站在大厅，而他站在楼梯上。

当时金厉旭也是这样，眯起眼睛冲他笑，举着酒杯，像只小鹿一样，直直得闯进他得心里。

金厉旭坐在曺圭贤得副驾驶座上，他屁股刚沾上座椅，曺圭贤就凑过来帮他把安全带扣上。离得太近了，金厉旭还能闻到曺圭贤身上沐浴露的香气。曺圭贤直起身子，看金厉旭红了一张脸，偏又忍不住去逗他，“该看的都看了，该做的也都做了，还脸红呢？”  
金厉旭转头瞪了曺圭贤一眼，“今天早上也不知道是谁红着耳朵跑下楼的。“可爱而自知的人最有威慑力，说的就是金厉旭，他浓密的睫毛扑闪扑闪，看着曺圭贤。  
曺圭贤一时没了话，伸出手又揉了揉金厉旭有些毛躁的金发，启动了车子。

金厉旭被曺圭贤折腾了一晚上，两个人都是第一次没经验，纵使曺圭贤脑袋再聪明，知道要护着金厉旭，给他做完清洁之后也忘了给他上药。金厉旭早上起来的时候后穴又肿又痛。特别是现在，实木的椅子又冷又硬，金厉旭坐的腰痛，扭了几下也找不到合适的姿势，索性弯下腰，把自己埋进碗里。

金厉旭吃起东西像小仓鼠，腮帮子塞的鼓鼓的。曺圭贤坐在他身边，一转头就能看到他鼓鼓囊囊的苹果肌，像是冬天护食的小仓鼠，恨不得把所有好吃的都塞进嘴里。

金厉旭有些委屈，曺圭贤是爽了一个晚上，他又是屁股疼又是腰痛，曺圭贤像个没事人一样，往他边上一坐，和父母话里话外都是他听不懂的话题，金厉旭在心里把曺圭贤从头到尾骂了个遍。

金厉旭赌着气，把气都撒给眼前的食物上，遇上父母的几个问题，他就抬起头答两句，长睫毛扑闪扑闪的，嘴角都带着笑，就是不扭头去看曺圭贤。曺圭贤夹给他的吃的也被他堆在另一个碗里。

曺圭贤认为自己要收回金厉旭像是个仓鼠的言论，现在撇着嘴下垂着眼角，又把自己的腮帮子塞得鼓囊囊的金厉旭，分明是只小河豚。他抬起眼皮和自家父母对上目光，母亲温柔的视线指了指还有些委屈的金厉旭，示意曺圭贤哄哄他。

金厉旭埋着头当鸵鸟，自然不知道饭桌上的一点点小波澜。曺圭贤伸出手揽过金厉旭的腰，在他的腰上揉了两下，金厉旭被曺圭贤完全揽进了怀抱里，他的眼睛水亮亮的，看着曺圭贤，身体却还有些僵硬的，不肯向曺圭贤妥协。  
“下次不舒服，你要说。”曺圭贤低下头，凑近他的耳朵旁，“一个人硬撑着，难过了还要怪我。”  
“谁怪你了。”金厉旭嘴硬的不肯承认。  
“放松点，别僵着身体。”曺圭贤把金厉旭揽到身边，“还让妈妈看出来了，说我欺负你，金厉旭，你说说看，是你欺负我，还是我欺负你。”

金厉旭把脸埋在曺圭贤的脖颈，油乎乎的嘴唇蹭了曺圭贤一脸油，他似乎是笑了，模模糊糊的声音从他胸腔里共鸣着，别别扭扭的朝曺圭贤道谢。

曺圭贤看了眼面前已经开始埋头吃饭的父母，拍了拍埋在自己胸前的别扭小长颈鹿。

06  
砰的一声，金厉旭甩上曺圭贤家的大门，拖着行李箱就往外走。大晚上的他打不到车，也不想让金钟云大老远跑一趟，自己开了曺圭贤的车就往家跑。

“就这么走了？”崔珉豪和沈昌珉酒都被吓醒了一半，忙不迭的去推旁边已经呆成一只企鹅的曺圭贤，“你不去追去？”  
“这怎么追，酒驾然后等他给我保释出来吗？”曺圭贤握着手中的红酒杯子，“我的错，忘了他明天有讲座要开。”  
“别和我俩说，我俩不关心你的感情生活。”沈昌珉挥了挥手阻止曺圭贤半是认错半是秀恩爱的话，“不是我说，他看起来挺生气的，你要不打个电话？”

曺圭贤拨过去的电话从无人接听转语音信箱，再到最后无情的被拉黑。曺圭贤把手机一扔往沙发上一躺，听着耳边两位发小嗤嗤的笑声，想着金厉旭这是真的生气了。

金厉旭把曺圭贤的车往自家大门口一停，拎着箱子站在自家门口，他把心里那点不痛快全部发泄在门铃上，把门铃摁的震天响，听着屋子里两个哥哥手忙脚乱的下楼声，还夹杂着金希澈几句要死了别摁了的骂人声。

金钟云被金希澈赶下去开门，扔下做了一半的企划案。他黑着脸往楼下跑，心想大半夜的谁这么不要命的摁门铃。他面色不善的打开门，希望站在门口的人最好能给他个解释。  
“厉旭？”金钟云一打开门，金厉旭撅着嘴站在门口，眼皮子耷拉着，手边还放这个行李箱，“吵架了？”金钟云把金厉旭拉进家门。  
金希澈听到楼下许久没动静，打着哈欠踩着拖鞋也从楼上往下走，看到金厉旭垂直脑袋往门口一站，金钟云拎着他的行李箱，再多的困意也给金厉旭吓没了，“呀，曺家那个小兔崽子欺负你？”

“他明知道我明天有讲座，还大晚上带昌珉和珉豪回来喝酒。”金厉旭捧着金希澈给他冲的热可可，缩在自家的沙发上，看着两个哥哥一脸神情紧张的望着自己，“我就是睡不着又烦，所以才跑回来的。”  
金希澈往金厉旭身边一座，把金厉旭的脑袋塞进自己的怀里，揉搓他柔软的金发，金厉旭不是不讲道理的人，没有爱情基础的婚姻，加上没有恋爱经验让金厉旭有些看不透曺圭贤。他能感觉到曺圭贤是喜欢自己的，但是他还没有学会怎么和曺圭贤交流和生活。

像只笨企鹅一样，摇摇晃晃的想要靠近，最后还是疏远的那种。

“你还没把金厉旭接回来啊？”沈昌珉敲了敲曺圭贤办公室的门，“这都一周了吧，埋头当企鹅就能把问题解决？”  
“企鹅又不会埋头。”曺圭贤把文件一扔趴在桌上，虫子眼瞪着沈昌珉，“都怪你和珉豪害我。”  
“都问你了能不能去你家，是你自己说你的酒醒好了，非拉着我们俩过去的。”沈昌珉不理会曺圭贤甩锅给他，“难道你是怕他的两个哥哥骂你？”  
“不骂我就见鬼了吧。”曺圭贤哭丧着脸，“昨天我被雅拉姐骂了，说周末再见不到厉旭就要和爸妈讲。”  
“那就快去吧，去了挨一顿骂，不去还得多挨一顿。”沈昌珉施施然的关了曺圭贤的门，准备下班回家，“快去吧，你楼下的车都替你委屈，别人把你车开走了，不就等着你哄人吗。”

金厉旭属实没想那么多，他把曺圭贤的车开走真的只是因为打不到车。曺圭贤那辆奥迪开回来之后就被他扔在家门口，金厉旭也没想着给他停回地下停车场，就扔在门口风吹日晒的。金厉旭回了家之后，被金钟云和金希澈好吃好喝的投喂，也没人敢问他一句曺圭贤的事情，他每天除了出门上课，就窝在家里改教案。

曺圭贤不来找他，金厉旭怎么可能向他低头。金希澈和金钟云每天在群里打赌，赌曺家小公子什么时候能拉下脸来带金厉旭回家，毕竟是板上钉钉的婚姻，总不能让媒体看笑话两个人分居不和。

“曺圭贤这个小子，是等着我把金厉旭敲晕了打包给他送回去吗。”金希澈对着金钟云的账户又转了一笔钱过去，“一周了还不来，面子有这么重要吗。”  
“反正面子这个东西，我早就不要了，不值钱。”金钟云满意的看着自己账户里的数字，“下次和他谈生意的时候多坑他点儿。”  
“你不要一边收着我的钱一边惦记别的什么……”金希澈无语的看着金钟云，“不如再赌一赌，今天周五，今天曺圭贤会来。”

“还真来了……”

金钟云和金希澈看着曺圭贤一脸郁卒，曺圭贤走到门口才发现自己的车在别人家门口风吹雨淋了一周，他一想到那天晚上金厉旭要哭不哭，又气势汹汹的样子，仅有的一点火气又成了满心的愧疚，他垂着头站在金厉旭家大门口，接受来自金希澈和金钟云两个弟控的控诉。

“快上去吧。”金希澈推了推曺圭贤的肩膀，“我们俩也只有金厉旭这么一个弟弟。”

曺圭贤站在金厉旭的屋子门口，敲了敲门，喊了声金厉旭的名字，里面没有人答应，曺圭贤压了压把手，金厉旭没有锁门，他推开门就走了进去。金厉旭没开灯，缩在被子里埋着头，曺圭贤坐在他身边，他也没睁开眼睛。

“知道你没睡。”曺圭贤上手揉了揉金厉旭的头发，曺圭贤极少向别人低头，沈昌珉每次喝酒都和他说，他的嘴迟早会气死人，曺圭贤怎么说，曺圭贤说，那就不要向别人低头。现在曺圭贤坐在金厉旭床边，“是我不好，对不起，吵到你了。”

“是不是钟云哥和希澈哥让你来的。”金厉旭拍掉曺圭贤还放在他头上的手，“他们不叫你来你会来吗？一个星期了曺圭贤。”  
“不是他们让我来的。”曺圭贤摸索着把金厉旭房间里的床头灯打开，又去捂他的眼睛，生怕突然的光亮刺激他的眼睛，“是我自己过来的。”  
“都过了一周了才想着要来。”金厉旭嘴里抱怨着，撑着曺圭贤的手臂从床上坐起来，眼睛里亮亮的带了点水汽。  
“别哭了，等下你哥哥又说我欺负你。”曺圭贤服了软，他用手背抹了抹金厉旭眼角的一点水光，“下次你有什么讲座，或者哪天有早课，我都记下来好不好？”  
“本来就是你欺负我，干嘛说的好像是我无理取闹要哭。”金厉旭掀开被子，坐在床上，看着曺圭贤吃瘪又不敢回嘴的模样。

于是金厉旭就看着曺圭贤笑，问他什么时候要回家啊。曺圭贤松了口气，他捏了捏金厉旭肉肉的脸颊，他心想着来日方长，不管是金厉旭的嘴硬还是自己的毒舌，他们总是能找到一个平衡点，让金厉旭不要掉眼泪，他也不必冷战。

他拉着金厉旭的胳膊，撩开小王子的刘海，在他的额头上轻轻的印了一个吻。曺圭贤收起他所有的傲气，金厉旭放下他心里那点委屈，任由曺圭贤带着温热的气息，将自己搂紧怀里。

“和好了？”金希澈抱着胳膊站在客厅，看着金厉旭和曺圭贤一前一后从楼上往下走，曺圭贤嘴角兜不住的笑，金厉旭在后面还拉着曺圭贤的衣服。  
“对不起，这次是我错了。”曺圭贤快把他前半生将近三十年的歉都道完了，“下次不敢了。”  
“再有下次就别来了。”金希澈走上前去敲了两下曺圭贤的肩膀，“把车开走啊，别在我家门口占地方。”

07  
“解决了？”沈昌珉看着曺圭贤对着电脑劈里啪啦的打字，明明是加班，硬是被他搞得像是在约会一样，空气里都是他的开心因子。  
“解决了解决了，少挨姐姐一顿打，长痛不如短痛。”曺圭贤笑成了只眯眯眼的企鹅，“昌珉，我感觉，他好像也有一点点喜欢我了。”  
“不要和我说，回家和厉旭说去吧。”沈昌珉指了指曺圭贤的眼角，“一个项目而已，不用这么拼命吧？”  
“我要把年假休了，之前在国外没放的那些复活节假期能不能一起给我算上啊。”曺圭贤点了点眼前的日历，“婚是结了，蜜月呢，结婚后的工作日就开始加班，好不容易喝个酒还冷战，天下最惨的人了吧我。”  
“你还要钱啊，曺少爷。”沈昌珉把资料往曺圭贤的桌上一丢，“快回去睡觉吧，公司没你也能赚的，这都下午三点了，几天没睡了？”  
“那我走了，厉旭下午没课来着，应该回家了。”曺圭贤把被他扔在一边的外套拿起来，拍了拍衣服上的褶皱，一边顶着沈昌珉的嘲笑一边往电梯间走。

“所以，”曺圭贤靠在电梯间里，看着倒数的楼层一层一层的下降，“厉旭啊，有没有一点喜欢我呢。”

曺圭贤拎着电脑往家走，推开门喊了两声金厉旭的名字，没有得到回应的曺圭贤推了卧室的门又去敲了书房，最后发现金厉旭真的不在家。曺圭贤大脑里一片浆糊，仅有的一点思考能力也被项目报表塞的满满当当，他机械的拿手机给金厉旭播电话，不管是发过去的kkt消息还是电话全都没有回应。

“不能又跑了吧。”曺圭贤回忆了一下近来他没干什么事儿，除了好几天不着家之外，曺圭贤抓起车钥匙，揣着手机又跑下了楼。金厉旭的交友圈子他不熟，除了金希澈金钟云之外，两个人唯一的交集也只剩沈昌珉了。曺圭贤在路上漫无目的的转悠了两圈，决定开去金钟云的鼠兔碰碰运气。

“你出来前和曺圭贤说了吗？下午不是没课，不怕他找不到你？”金钟云给金厉旭端了杯芒果冰淇淋。  
“好几天没见到人了，好像有什么项目要忙。”金厉旭撅了撅嘴，拿着勺子舀冰淇凌吃，“钟云哥不吃吗？”  
“今天人多我才被叫过来的，你哥我也有项目要忙啊。”金钟云敲了敲金厉旭的脑袋，“吃完赶紧回家，等会曺少爷找不到你。”  
“你和希澈哥都向着他。”金厉旭不满的拿面前的芒果冰淇淋撒气，又啃了两口，芒果味在口腔里炸开来，冰冰凉凉的。

曺圭贤推开鼠兔大门的时候，金厉旭一杯冰淇淋正好见了底，他捧着金钟云给他送来的柠檬水，有一搭没一搭的往嘴里送，不知道在想些什么。  
曺圭贤一边朝金厉旭走，一边在内心给自己做心理建设，不要做出什么不该做的吓到金厉旭。

金厉旭看到曺圭贤出现在他面前时吓了一跳，曺圭贤拉开椅子往桌子上一趴，指了指他的双肩包说，“手机最基础的功能是打电话，金厉旭。”  
金厉旭被曺圭贤眼睛里的红血丝吓到，手忙脚乱的去掏翻背包里的手机，手机上曺圭贤的未接来电有七八个，kkt里的未读消息也全是曺圭贤，曺圭贤戳了戳金厉旭脸上的酒窝，“厉旭啊，下次出门前，能不能先发个消息。”曺圭贤把自己从鼠兔的桌子上撕起来，“我这一周不着家，项目钱还没拿到，不能连金厉旭都跑了吧。”

金钟云把曺圭贤和金厉旭送出店门口的时候颇有些咬牙切齿，相比于曺圭贤前段时间的登门道歉，把金厉旭送走，金钟云这次多了点底气不足，毕竟是金厉旭出门乱晃把曺圭贤急得顶着两宿没睡得黑眼圈来找人，金钟云拉着金厉旭絮叨，让他下次别一声不吭得溜了。

金厉旭也挺委屈，曺圭贤一周见不着人，除了书房里越堆越高得资料外，金厉旭都怀疑他一个星期没有回过家。好不容易下午没课也不用开会的星期三，他出门吃个冰淇淋还要被曺圭贤摆臭脸，黑着一张脸把他往副驾驶一扔，一路上一句话也不说，车在首尔街头开的飞快，金厉旭几次试图开口和曺圭贤搭话，都被曺圭贤敷衍着带过了。金厉旭转而一想，他不过是出门吃个了冰，不明白曺圭贤的火气从哪儿冒出来的，索性低着头玩手机，也不理会曺圭贤。

曺圭贤不停的在心里劝告自己，金厉旭只是去鼠兔找金钟云吃冰，但是他心底那点不痛快一直叫嚣着，曺圭贤压不住也无法忽视它。他不敢和金厉旭说话，也不敢和他对视，他做不到心平气和的，像个没事人一样的和金厉旭说话。

08  
金厉旭站在房间门口前，拉着曺圭贤的胳膊，大有一副曺圭贤不说清楚他就不进门的架势。曺圭贤的耐心已经在无声的对峙里消耗的精光，他扯着金厉旭，把他推进房门里，就把他往床上扔，曺圭贤脑子里劈里啪啦的理智全线断裂，金厉旭仰躺着被曺圭贤摔进床上，一句话都没问出来就被曺圭贤压下来的亲吻打断。

曺圭贤摁着金厉旭的脑袋，他被柔软的被褥和曺圭贤禁锢着，曺圭贤的气息扑面而来，他的齿贝被曺圭贤凶狠的撬开，金厉旭抱怨的话说不出来一句，他挣扎着去推曺圭贤，徒劳的被曺圭贤搂得更紧，他呜呜咽咽的骂着曺圭贤，骂人的话全被曺圭贤堵在嘴里。

曺圭贤松开金厉旭的时候抹掉他眼底的一点泪花，金厉旭趴在他肩头喘气，一张脸憋得通红，他不知道曺圭贤突然发什么疯，也不知道他的情绪因为什么而波动，他只能徒劳的抱住他的肩膀。

金厉旭今天穿了件卫衣，被曺圭贤轻而易举的扒掉，金厉旭的双手被曺圭贤举过头顶，一双眼睛就这么看着曺圭贤，像极了献祭的少年。

“金厉旭，还跑不跑了。”曺圭贤的声音都是从牙缝里挤出来的，他怕再看金厉旭两眼就忍不住了。  
金厉旭被曺圭贤剥的只剩一条内裤，赤条条的躺在床上，眼角还带了点红，他仰着头看曺圭贤，突然又笑了起来问曺圭贤，“你不是最有自信的吗？怎么还觉得我会跑。”  
曺圭贤看着金厉旭半晌没说话，金厉旭伸出手去握曺圭贤的胳膊说，“圭圭，你怕什么呢。”

曺圭贤最后仅存的一点理智都在金厉旭欲拒还迎里崩塌的一干二净，他嘴里念叨着金厉旭你可千万别后悔，一边把金厉旭身上最后一层布料扒下来。

湿滑的口腔，喉咙的粘膜包裹着金厉旭，他努力想直起身子把曺圭贤的脑袋从腿间推开，却又被一点一点含的更深。曺圭贤没给人做过口活儿，他含着金厉旭的阴茎，硬着头皮顾着喉咙往下吞，金厉旭摁着曺圭贤的脑袋，企图把他摁的更紧一点。

曺圭贤抬起头看着金厉旭，嘴里的动作没停，金厉旭呜呜咽咽的不肯哭出声，他捂着嘴，曺圭贤吸得他头皮发麻，脑子里一片混沌，他扯着曺圭贤的头发，茫茫然间不知道要让曺圭贤退出来还是让他含的再深一点。他只能在曺圭贤一次一次的吞吐里被曺圭贤抛上沙滩，被欲望支配，在快感里沉沦。

他捂着嘴无声的尖叫，推开曺圭贤的脑袋，来不及躲开的精液射了曺圭贤半张脸，金厉旭仰躺在床上，高潮过后抬不起腰腹，曺圭贤凑到他脑袋顶上，拿手指把嘴角金厉旭的精液抹掉，撬开金厉旭的齿贝，用手指翻搅着他的舌头，“厉旭好乖，这周没有自己爽过。”

金厉旭含着曺圭贤的手指，来不及擦掉的唾液从嘴角留下来，曺圭贤又加了一根手指，两根手指玩弄着金厉旭的舌头，在他的口腔里扫荡，金厉旭有些委屈的看着曺圭贤，眼里七分情欲三分委屈。

“乖厉旭，你爽了，改到我了吧。”曺圭贤压着金厉旭，把手指从金厉旭的嘴里抽了出来，金厉旭委委屈屈的，像是个被抢了玩具的孩子，“好孩子，一会给你吃更好的。”

曺圭贤的指尖在金厉旭的后穴外打转，揉了揉后穴，伸手拍了拍金厉旭的屁股，“放松一点啊，别绷这么紧，会让你更爽的。”曺圭贤的两根手指在金厉旭的后穴里翻搅，撑开他的甬道。金厉旭像是搁浅的鱼，被欲望抛在沙滩上，渴求着曺圭贤快点满足他，他收缩着甬道，想让曺圭贤快点捅上那个能让他升天的敏感点。

曺圭贤把手指抽出来的时候，空虚感让金厉旭撇了撇嘴，一双水润的眼睛垂着，看着曺圭贤，像是无声的控诉也像是邀请。

曺圭贤抵着金厉旭的穴口，粗大的硬物就在柔软的小穴的入口，他额头上全是汗，伸手摸了摸金厉旭通红的脸颊，“过了今天我们就彻底不能回头了。”  
金厉旭气的半死，他被吊在欲望的边缘，不上不下的，曺圭贤还在这里患得患失，说什么回不了头的屁话，“曺圭贤，你不是很有自信吗，你看不出来我喜欢你吗？”

曺圭贤进去的时候金厉旭痛的说不出话，曺圭贤带着巨大的惊喜一股脑的捅到了底，金厉旭被折腾的眼泪劈里啪啦的往下掉，他的腿被分的大开，曺圭贤捅到最里面，慢慢的拔出来又慢慢的捅回去，不停的变换角度去找他的敏感点。金厉旭被撞的呻吟声都破碎了，他的眼泪不受控制的往外掉，呻吟里带着哭腔。

曺圭贤撞上他的敏感点，他一边喊曺圭贤的名字让他停下，一边挡不住曺圭贤给他带来的快感，他哆嗦着伸出手要去摸自己抬头的阴茎，一边又被曺圭贤握着手腕不让他动，金厉旭破碎的哭声求着曺圭贤快一点，他像深海里溺水的潜水者，是沉沦还是无边的快感，他只能一边压抑着嘴角漏出的呻吟一边感受曺圭贤不要命的往他的敏感点上撞。

高潮快要来临的时候，他哑着嗓子发不出一点声音，曺圭贤凑在他耳边喊他，“厉旭哥”，香醇的红酒用欲望酿造，金厉旭沉醉的心甘情愿。

高潮过后曺圭贤从金厉旭的后穴里抽出来，金厉旭哭的抽抽噎噎的，曺圭贤把金厉旭揉进怀里，把他脸上哭花了的泪痕擦掉，亲了亲他哭的红肿的眼皮，心满意足的把人狠狠的搂紧。

09  
“下次出门之前，给我发个消息。”曺圭贤抱着昏昏欲睡的金厉旭坐在床上。  
“圭圭，对自己有点信心好不好。”金厉旭缩在曺圭贤的怀里打瞌睡，“怎么不相信我就是喜欢上你了。”金厉旭的声音里染着笑意，蹭了蹭曺圭贤的下巴。

10  
Love me Love me Love me Love me. 

END


End file.
